1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-unit zoom lens system and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A two-unit zoom lens system which includes in order from an object side to an image side, a first lens unit having a negative refracting power and a second lens unit having a positive refracting power has hither to been known (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3587272 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2001-330774).
By making such an arrangement, it is possible to make an arrangement with the minimum number of lens units for carrying out zooming, and to make a drive mechanism simple.
An arrangement of such type which is advantageous for securing a back focus is widely used in a wide-angle zoom lens system or an ultra wide-angle zoom lens system having a large angle of field particularly at a wide angle end.